Somebody's somebody
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: As they kissed each other, they both realized that everybody needs somebody. Jack was Rose’s somebody. And Rose was Jack’s somebody. They were comforted to know that they would never be alone. Song by Christina Aguilera.


**Somebody's Somebody**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my newest Titanic story…I'd like to thank zanessatroyella4evr620 for inspiring me to write another Titanic story…thanks this is for you!**

**Summary: ****"Yes I'm alive. Rose...I need to ask you something." song by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

_Watchin lovers walkin  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
I want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be_

Jack awoke, coughing water out violently. Jack had never coughed that hard in his whole life. Jack was coughing out so much water that his sides were beginning to hurt. As his coughs began to die down, Jack looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room? Jack slowly sat up and saw that he was in a doctor's office on a ship. Jack looked out of the nearby window and saw the ice cold water hit the ship gently. Jack raised his eyebrows. What happened? Where was he? Jack couldn't remember a thing. The only thing Jack could remember was being in the ice cold water, his eyes beginning to close as he held hands with…

"Rose." Jack said just above a whisper. Where was Rose?! Jack looked around the small doctors' office and looked for anything that would've belonged to Rose. As Jack looked around the entire office, screaming Rose's name, a man suddenly walked in.

"Oh finally, you're awake. We were beginning to get worried that you wouldn't make it." Then man said, as he began to get out some blankets from a cabinet. Jack raised his eyebrows again.

"We?" Jack asked in confusion. The man nodded his head as he wrapped a thick wool blanket around Jack.

"Yes…Myself, the crew…and the beautiful young woman who saved you from the water." The man said as he went to another drawer and pulled out some medication. Jack walked after the man, with interest in his eyes.

"A beautiful young woman?" Jack asked, with confusion in his eyes. The man pulled out a medicine bottle and handed it to Jack.

"Take this; it'll help get rid of your cough." The man said cheerily. Jack grabbed the bottle out of his hands and looked at him angrily.

"Tell me who the woman was!!" Jack demanded angrily. The man shook his head.

"Sir, I need you to calm down." He tried to tell Jack calmly.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO THE WOMAN WAS!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. The man stared at Jack blankly. The man sighed as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know who the woman was; she didn't give me her name. She was in shock and was unable to give us her name. She didn't even give us yours! But she was very beautiful. She looked like she was about twenty years old. She had blue eyes and had ginger colored hair. I don't know where she went, but the last time I saw her was about two hours ago when she was sitting on deck." The man told Jack, finally giving him answers.

Jack's eyes widened. This woman sounded a lot like Rose. Rose had mystical blue eyes and had long flowing auburn hair. It certainly sounded like Rose to him. But how could be certain it was indeed Rose? He did tell Rose that she had to live if he didn't…did Rose by any chance go back on her word? A sudden freighting thought came to Jack's mind. What if a woman from the boat saved Jack because Rose was dead? What if Rose was still in the middle of the ocean frozen to death while he was safe and warm? Jack shook away those thoughts. Jack couldn't think like that! He needed to stay positive.

_  
Somebody's somebody  
someone's someone  
some sweet lovers lover  
I wanna be that one  
someone faithful to someone faithful  
someone kind to someone kind to me  
somebody to somebody who loves me  
_

"Thank you for everything, sir." Jack said quickly as he ran out of the doctor's office and ran on deck, where he was greeted with the unpleasant bitterness from the air and he immediately clutched the blanket that was wrapped around him and tried to keep himself warm. Thank god he wasn't still in that water…he would've become a human Popsicle! As Jack clutched the wool blanket, he walked around the deck, trying to find a familiar face; a face that would return a kind smile. But he had trouble trying to find that. He saw many woman and children crying; crying for their losses, crying for themselves or crying in spite of everything. Jack didn't know; all he knew was that he felt a great amount of despair take him over. Not only because of everyone's depression, but also because he couldn't find Rose.

Maybe she was gone. Maybe she died of hypothermia. Jack didn't want to believe but he had to be prepared for the opportunity. He couldn't break down if he found out she was dead. He couldn't dwell. He knew that if he had died, Rose would keep her promise. He had to keep his promise for her. But, Jack didn't want to think of that; he just wanted to keep his hopes up and continue to search for her. Jack searched around the entire dock; with high hopes in his heart that he would find Rose on the Carpathia safe and sound.

"Rose, where are you?" Jack muttered to himself as he looked around miserably. As Jack kept walking and searching, he suddenly bumped into someone. Jack looked up at the person and gasped at who he saw.

"Cal?"

_  
Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be_

"What are you still doing alive you worthless gutter rat?" Cal asked with anger and frustration in his voice. How could Jack still be alive? How did he get on a boat? How was this possible?! Cal shook away those thoughts and continued to stare at Jack. Jack darted two angry eyes at Cal.

"No thanks to you, you god damn selfish bastard! You don't even deserve to live! You should be dead at the bottom of the ocean right now!" Jack told Cal, with hate and rage in his voice. Cal narrowed his eyes down at Jack.

"Now you listen here you little shit; you are to blame for everything! This is your fault for what happened to her!" Cal sneered at Jack.

"What happened to who?!" Jack asked, confused by Cal's sudden accusations.

"Rose! You let her die! She's dead!" Cal screamed at him angrily. Jack blinked in utter surprise. Rose was dead? How could Rose be dead?

"No she's not. You're up to your tricks again." Jack accused angrily. Cal nodded his head with anger and hate in his eyes.

"Look around you! Do you see her anywhere?! She's dead she's gone! And all because of you, you little shit!" Cal screamed furiously, causing everyone to look at them. Jack said nothing, only stare at him in anger as he tried to let his words sink in. Rose was _dead_. Rose was _dead_. Rose was _dead_. Rose was _dead_. No matter how many times he said that, it just hurt even more to think about it.

"Get out of here. Now." Jack said above a whisper, not saying much else. Cal stared at him angrily as he walked away from Jack leaving Jack standing there alone. Jack couldn't even face this cruel reality alone. He told Rose to 'never let go' for a reason; so she would live. Not so he would live and she would die. It was cruel and unfair.

"Rose…I'm so sorry." Jack said in a whisper to himself. Guilt suddenly took over Jack's body.

_  
Somebody's somebody  
someone's someone  
some sweet lovers lover  
I wanna be that one  
someone faithful to someone faithful  
someone kind to someone kind to me  
somebody to somebody who loves me  
_

Hours later, at the hour of midnight, Jack sat on the dock and stared at the ground. Jack was never going to let this one go. He was never going to forgive himself for letting Rose die. Jack knew that he shouldn't let Cal and his words hurt him like that, but it was Rose; his Rose was dead. Jack may as well be dead. He had nothing to fight for now that he lost Rose.

Jack sighed as he sat back on the bench. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and he suddenly felt a drop. Two drops. It was beginning to pour. Jack looked up at the grey sky and let the rain drops hit his face. Was it the rain that was falling down, or was it his Rose crying in heaven? Jack sighed sadly and then an officer holding an umbrella and a clipboard stood in front of Jack. The man gave Jack a warm smile, making Jack feel somewhat warm in the bitterness of the rain.

"Good evening sir. May I take your name please?" The officer asked Jack politely. Jack nodded his head with a half decent smile.

"Dawson…Jack Dawson." Jack told him. As the officer wrote down his name, he smiled at Jack.

"You know, if you're a little upset that you lost your wife, she's over there." The officer chimed. Jack raised both eyebrows. His wife?

"My wife?" Jack asked, confused. The officer nodded his head.

"Yes I took her name down, just a few moments ago. She looked sad, just as you do now. I'm sorry if you lost your wife on the Titanic, I just assumed so because you both have the same last name and you both seemed so upset, as if you lost someone." The officer explained. Jack stood up from the bench.

"No, don't apologize. Do you mind just telling me her name?" Jack asked politely. The officer nodded as he looked at the list of names he wrote down. His eyes searched the pages and then looked back into Jack's sapphire eyes.

"The name that I have taken down here is…Rose Dawson."

_What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've ever been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be_

Jack's eyes widened. Rose was alive! Rose wasn't dead. Cal was wrong. Jack looked back at the officer with a big smile on his face. The eleven words that the officer had said to him were so simple, yet they meant so much to Jack. Jack would be thankful for the officers' kindness forever.

"Thank you so much sir…one last favor I need from you though…do you know where you may have seen her?" Jack asked, hope in his eyes. The officer nodded his head and pointed down the ship.

"The last I saw her she was down there looking at the Statue of Liberty." The officer told Jack. Jack smiled at the officer happily.

"Thank you sir…I owe you my life." Jack said as he ran down the boat and was looking for Rose. Most of the people were going inside the ship so it made running a little easier for Jack.

Jack continued to run and then he saw that no one was on deck, except for a woman, down at the stern, looking down at the water. Jack stared at the woman a little closer and he could see long ginger colored hair. He also had seen that long black trench coat before. Jack let a smile slowly grow across his face. It was Rose. There wasn't a doubt in Jack's mind that that was the woman he had fallen in love with.

Jack began to slowly approach her, when he heard something he wished not to hear; he could hear Rose crying. Jack was first alarmed as to why Rose would be crying, but he guessed that maybe she was crying because she thought he was dead. It was understandable; he was like that about her earlier. Jack stared at her back to him and he smiled. He remembered a time when she was like this. She was so alone and unhappy and she wanted to commit suicide. But he was able to save her from suicide, but he also saved her from herself.

"Don't do it!" Jack said loudly, hoping that it was Rose and that she would remember his voice and how she saved her life. With that said, Rose quickly turned around, her teary eyes widened with shock. Jack smiled. Even though it was raining and she was drenched and crying, she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Rose continued to stare at Jack as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"Jack? You're alive, you're okay?" Rose said with a smile growing across her face. Jack nodded his head as he moved in closer to her.

"Yes I'm alive. Rose…I need to ask you something." Jack said, staring into her blue eyes. Rose nodded her head.

"What is it Jack?" Rose asked. Jack sighed as he took both of her hands.

"I told you that if there wasn't a chance that I could live, I wanted you to make it through and live. Why didn't you let go of me when you knew I wasn't going to make it? And why does Cal think you're dead?" Jack asked, rubbing the pad of his thumb on top of her hand. Rose sighed and looked Jack in the eye.

"When I saw Officer Lowe and the lifeboat, you were unconscious. But I felt your pulse and it was still beating. I couldn't just leave you there to die so I did what you told me to do; I never let go. Once we arrived on the Carpathia, Officer Lowe and I took you to the doctor and I refused to leave you until finally the doctor told me to go and rest. Cal thinks I'm dead because I hid from him. I saw him on the deck and I covered myself in a blanket and I turned away. And later on I went to the doctor's office to see how you were and I saw that you weren't there. I thought that you died. That's why I'm here at the stern crying." Rose explained, letting hot tears slip down her cold and damp face. Jack stared into her blue eyes and smiled weakly.

"Why did you take my last name?" Jack asked out of curiosity. Rose stared into Jack's sapphire eyes and let a smile grow across her face.

"Because…I want that for us someday." Rose said a smile continued growing across her face. Jack stared into her eyes and he gently raised his hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away the remainder of her tears and the water from the rain.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want to give this all up for me? I don't have money and riches like Cal had to offer you." Jack told Rose as he gently caressed her cheek. Rose smiled and nodded her head.

"I want this Jack. You may not have money, but you have something much greater to offer than Cal had to offer me. You offered me love. You promised you would always be there for me. And that means more to me than money. I love you Jack. Jack, please take me to the stars." Rose said with a full grown smile on her face. Jack returned her a smile.

"I love you Rose." Jack said as he moved in closer and kissed her passionately. Jack's hands remained on her delicate face and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, giving them warmth from each other's bodies in the cold rain.

As they kissed each other, they both realized that everybody needs somebody. Jack was Rose's somebody. And Rose was Jack's somebody. They were comforted to know that they would never be alone.

_Somebody's somebody  
someone's someone  
some sweet lovers lover  
I wanna be that one  
someone faithful to someone faithful  
someone kind to someone kind to me  
somebody to somebody who loves me_

* * *

_**Please read and review and if you want me to write another titanic story, please tell me in a review!!**_


End file.
